A Royal Pain in Hogwarts
by lilyflower009
Summary: Commoner Jojo finds out she's a princess, switches from Beauxbatons to go to Hogwarts and meets the Marauders, and Lily. Harry comes into this too in a bit..Originally written by TJ515 who discontinued it and said anyone who wanted it could have it HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jojo

Jojo sighed unhappily. Being a princess wasn't easy. Nor was it easy having two names-her old one, and her new one. Jordan Alexandria Lundrigan was her name before she found out she was a princess. Jaqueline Marie Savard was her new name-her real name. Of course, she still preferred to go as "Jojo" rather the other two names.  
'Miss, the Daily Prophet is here,' squeaked Jojo's personal house elf, KwiKwi.

'Thank you.'

Jojo took the Daily Prophet and looked at the front cover and gasped. Her head was spinning, and everything was just a jumbled bunch of colours. Finally she regained her sanity, enough to actually read the news article.

**_SIRIUS BLACK DEAD-NOT GUILTY_!**

_Sirius Black, as many of you knew him, was supposedly a guilty man, sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Lily and James Potter, and his infamous murder of 13 people with a single curse. He is also known for his infamous escape from Azkaban Wizard prison two years ago._

Sirius Black is now dead. That's right-dead. Most of the wizarding population is aware of the battle that took place just three weeks ago at the Ministry of Magic, where Voldemort was spotted in a duel with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Well the Ministry didn't release until just this morning that Sirius Black was present.

From testimony of several people who witnessed the battle, Sirius Black was murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Black, also accused of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. (The Longbottom's son Neville was also present).

After a long, tedious trial yesterday, Sirius Black was found not guilty. The wizard he supposedly blew up, Peter Pettigrew, was actually the man to blame. Apparently, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were animagi. They learned how to transform in their fifth year, something most people cannot accomplish. It was like this that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, in his dog form. It was like this Peter Pettigrew escaped the crime scene in the muggle world 15 years ago.

Peter Pettigrew had screamed false accusations about Sirius Black murdering Lily and James Potter, and then blew up half the street. He then cut off his own finger and transformed into a rat. Peter Pettigrew had posed as 'Scabbers,' pet rat to Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasely. Peter Pettigrew is now at large. From Harry Potter's testimony, it was he who brought you-know-who back to life.

Anybody who sees Pettigrew is warned to keep well away, leaving the task of capturing him to the Ministry. Can we still trust the Ministry? You decide. Do the smart thing.

Sirius Black's funeral is to be held this Sunday at 11:00 at Grizmal's wizarding cemetery and crematorium.  
  
Jojo started breathing hard. So Sirius was innocent. She had known this, hadn't she? Deep down inside... The tears came fast, and suddenly. Jojo heard the door creak open. Her mother came in.

'Oh, ma chérie-qu'est qui se passé? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure?'

(Oh, my sweet-what's happening? Why are you crying?)

Jojo thrust the newspaper into her mother's arms where she gasped.

'What am I supposed to do?' she choked. 'I can't tell _her_! She'll be devastated! It's bad enough she's _his_ daughter, but how is she going to take it? She doesn't even know who she is! She doesn't know anything! Not even me!'

'There's only one thing to do-we're going to go fetch your daughter.'

'But she doesn't even know I exist-and when she finds out who her father is, she'll die! You remember I nearly killed myself just because of who I am!' Jojo cried. Her mother embraced her.

'Don't you worry, ma chérie, she'll pull through.'

"And what about Harry?" she continued. 'He doesn't even know about me! I failed Lily and James-I failed Madison and Harry. I failed Sirius, I failed everybody, maman!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trip 

Jojo took a deep breath. She looked out of the limo's window. Since she had found out that she was a princess, life had been quite hectic. And it was quite as hectic for her parents. And new parents. Right now she was driving to King's Cross station from the air port with her 11 year old brother Benjamin.

It had been quite a busy day when Jojo arrived in Arista's palace. After her new parents told her about the baby mix up by a drunk doctor, she had told them about her being a witch.

"You're a what?" gasped the queen.

"A witch." And as if on cue, a brown tawny owl swooped in through the open window and landed on Benjamin. He tore open the letter and excitedly said that he was a wizard. And as if that wasn't enough, her grandparents blurted out about them being witches and wizards as well, and how the queen and king were squibs. Jojo had to laugh at the irony of all this.

And now here she was, sitting in a limo with her brother, grandmother Helen, and two house elves who would act as bodyguards, chained by magic to their masters. The limo stopped at King's Cross-station.

"I just hope that the Daily Prophet people aren't here," Jojo muttered. Back at Beauxbatons, when she was just normal, reporters didn't jump her. In Canada, reporters didn't jump her. But now that had all changed. People took surprise pictures of her everywhere she went.

"Let's go," whined Benjamin.

"Alright," snapped Jojo. Grandma Helen led everybody to platform 9 and ¾.

"Just run through the barrier. I can't go in right now because I'm late for a meeting with Portugal. Just go and get on the train." Grandma Helen disapparated.

"Is she crazy?" exclaimed Benjamin. "I'm not running through that!" Jojo was just about to nod her head in agreement, when two black haired boys pushed their way past her and disappeared through the wall. Jojo let her jaw drop. Suddenly, she swore. Some reporter from the London Times had spotted her, and people were swarming around her. Jojo grasped Benjamin's hand. They would never get into the platform now! Their owls were hooting indignantly. And then, it all stopped. Everything had frozen. Or at least everybody but Jojo, Benjamin and a woman with a stern look upon her face, and black hair done up in a loose bun. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Alright, come along you two. I'm professor McGonagall. The headmaster had some suspicion that you'd have trouble getting onto the platform. Your house elves were getting quite worried."

Professor McGonagall told the two to lean against the wall and that she'd follow shortly after she undid the freezing charm.

Jojo and Benjamin leaned against the wall, and surprisingly, they fell through and found themselves on a bustling platform where a scarlet steam engine was waiting. Jojo swore once more, when she caught sight of the familiar Daily Prophet reporter who had jumped her two weeks ago. She grabbed Benjamin and dragged him onto the train, where their house elves were waiting. Thankfully, the compartment was empty.

Jojo sat down and observed her little brother and sighed.

"How do you take it, little bro?"

"Take what?"

"The media-the pressure. You know, people always jumping you and all. Doesn't it get annoying?" Benjamin stopped chewing on the chocolate frog he had taken out.

"They didn't really do anything before you showed up." Jojo huffed. Being a 15-year-old princess was not at all as cracked out as she thought it'd be. The house elves stood silently at the compartment doors but jumped quickly away when three girls barged in. The last one slammed and locked the door behind her. They all panted and locked the other compartment door before realizing that the compartment was not empty. The train suddenly lurched forwards.

"Oh, sorry," apologized the red head. Then she gasped. "Your that princess they were talking about in the daily prophet! I'm Lily Evans-you're obviously Jaqueline Marie Savard, right? And you must be Benjamin." Lily flushed.

"Er, Jojo will be just fine. I hate all this formal crap." Benjamin got up and motioned for his house elf to follow.

"I'm getting out of here before I turn into a girl. See ya later." Benjamin wrenched open the door, and before Lily or the other two girls could even shout a warning, four boy ran in, pushing Benjamin over to the side. He scowled before leaving the compartment.

"Hello ladies," said the tallest of the lot. He was quite burly looking, with black hair that curled around the edges and fell with a sort of elegance into his eyes. Jojo frowned. He glanced at the four girls.

"You're the one who pushed me back at the station!" The boy didn't reply. He stared at Jojo in a mesmerized trance.

"Look Potter-take yourself and your groupies out of here-I've got prefect duties to attend to, as do you, Lupin," Lily snapped. "I'll see you guys later. And you should have much more manners when you're speaking to girls, especially royalty, Black." Jojo blushed as Lily and the boy 'Lupin' left the compartment.

"What royalty? I certainly hope you don't mean you!" 'Black' called out after Lily. Jojo smirked. This boy obviously didn't read the newspapers, and didn't seem to be up-to-date at all. One of the girls who came in with Lily seemed to think this as well.

"Gee-one would think you'd be up-to-date with the facts by now-Jojo here is a princess." 'Potter's eyes flickered with recognition when he glanced at Jojo.

"You're the princess?" he said haughtily. "You don't look like one," he pointed out. This was true. Jojo had absolutely refused to wear the horrible fancy clothes her parents had wanted her to wear. She only wanted to wear her jeans, sweater and baseball cap over her long, curly brown hair. At last, her mother had at least coaxed her into buying designer Hogwarts robes, but this was not rare, as several students wore these types. Jojo had even worn her favourite pear of scruffy sneakers, and her sunglasses covered her deep brown eyes. All in all, Jojo looked like the regular hockey-loving teenager from back in Canada.

"Well I don't exactly like to wear dresses and stuff like that," Jojo retorted.

"Is mistress liking KwiKwi to dispose of boys?" The three girls laughed at this, and the boys looked scandalized. Between fits of laughter, Jojo took enough breath to wheeze a yes. KwiKwi snapped her fingers, and the three boys suddenly found themselves out in the next compartment, locked out by elf magic.

"That was a nice one. KwiKwi, was it?" said the black-haired girl.

"Yeah. I guess having a house elf follow you everywhere has its ups and downs." Everybody took deep breaths before introducing themselves properly.

"I'm Alice Downy. I'm a muggle born and I'm also the chaser on Gryffindor quidditch team." Alice was petite and blonde, with warm chocolaty eyes and cappuccino coloured skin. She was short and skinny and reminded Jojo of her friend Leila who took gymnastics before Beauxbatons.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon. I'm from all witches and wizards, but my family doesn't have the same ideas like the Malfoys and all. We're all for Dumbledore. Frankly, this Voldemort fellow is creepy. Did you hear about those muggle attacks?" The girls shuddered.

"Well I'm pretty sure you all know who I am. Kind of. My royal image anyway." Jojo snorted at this. "You can't call me Jaqueline or I'll hex you to hell, and no princess stuff. Just call me Jojo."

"Okay. Er, not to be nosy or anything, but how come you don't speak-speak like us?" asked Marlene.

"You'd think they'd have it all down in my life story," Jojo joked. The girl laughed. "Well it's like this-I was born in Arista, same as the real Jojo. When we got switched my other family moved to Ottawa. So when my other dad got a job in France, we all moved up there and I attended Beauxbatons. I spent about 10 and a half years in Canada. Some things like my accent are hard to lose. And my slang and all."

"Oh. Well the Daily Prophet got your life all wrong," said Alice.

"Tell me something I don't know-they get everything wrong. Who writes for these people anyways? I'd have been super pissed off if the Daily Prophet misspelled and 'rearranged' the death of my family," said Jojo, referring to the recent deaths of some muggles.

During the rest of the train ride, several people tried to enter the compartment, but failed miserably. Jojo was thankful for this, because she was not particularly eager to do some interview with a bunch of students.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

Jojo had parted from her newfound friends and was now huddled in a small, cramped rowboat with Benjamin. The rain was pouring down in slick sheets. Jojo groaned because her white Hogwarts blouse was soaked, and her skirt wasn't much warmer. Her robes weren't helping either-just sticking to her like honey would stick in one's hair.

Suddenly, Hogwarts came into view. It was spectacular, although deep down inside, Jojo felt that Beauxbatons looked much nicer. Maybe she just felt this way because Beauxbatons had been her home since the age of eleven. There were many 'ooohs' and 'aaahs.' Even Benjamin who had spent his whole life in the palace at home thought the sight was marvellous, even through the rain. Jojo just hoped that she would be able to dry herself off before anybody caught sight of her.

The boats reached shore, and everybody quickly scrambled off. The two house elves were hopping over puddles, and Benjamin's new friends were laughing, as one of the house elves leaped over two puddles. Hagrid, the giant grounds keeper, knocked on the great wooden doors. Professor McGonagall opened it. She attempted to look stern, but laughed at the sight of the wet first years. She ushered them in. The first years all looked about, nervously as if hoping to find an escape route. Jojo took this time to quickly dry out her blouse. At least it would dry fast. Her hair and robes on the other hand, were hopeless cases.

Professor McGonagall led them up the stairs and told them to wait in a line as she disappeared into another set of doors. She came back with a long list and beckoned everybody forwards. Jojo hung around the back of the line.

They entered the Great Hall, and what a sight it was. Hundreds of students were gathered at their house tables, and some of them seemed to be really anticipating the feast to begin, as Jojo distinctly heard several 'harrumphs.'

"Alright you lot," said Professor McGonagall cheerfully. She placed an old worn wizards hat on a three legged stool. The hat burst out in song, and everybody clapped for it. Professor McGonagall read the list of names. Jojo did not hear a thing except for Benjamin's sorting into Gryffindor. She could feel the burning stares of everybody on her. She looked at the Gryffindor table where her new friends were giving her thumbs up and her brother was making silly faces at her. She looked away though, because McGonagall had now called her up.

"Savard, Jaqueline Marie," called the professor. Jojo scowled and walked up to her and muttered, "It's Jojo." The professor huffed.

"Alright. Jojo Savard." Jojo smugly sat herself on the stool and placed the hat on her head. Unlike everybody else, the hat did not fall below her eyes-just to her eyebrows. Jojo wished it did fall past her eyes, because she could see everybody staring at her. She could tell they were wondering why she wasn't wearing a robe by the way they were constantly glancing at her blouse and then back at the robes she had tossed on her lap.

HMMM... Savard, EH? NEVER HAD YOUR PARENTS HERE. WELL I KNOW JUST WHERE TO PUT YOU... GRYFFINDOR!

Jojo put the hand back onto the stool and calmly walked over to the Gryffindor table. Anybody else in her place probably would have been embarrassed, but Jojo took pride on the fact that she never got embarrassed. Embarrassment was one of those things not enlisted in her dictionary.

"Good job, Jojo!" exclaimed Lily, hugging her.

"Thanks."

When Dumbledore had finished his annual speech, the food appeared.

"Is miss wanting robes dry?" squeaked KwiKwi.

"What? Oh, er yeah. Thanks." Jojo tried handing it to KwiKwi, but she jumped back in alarm.

"KwiKwi is not wanting miss to send KwiKwi away!"

"What?" asked Jojo in a confused manner.

"You're not supposed to give an elf clothes," said Marlene matter-of-factually.

"Then how is she supposed to dry it?"

"Miss is just needing to hold up robe and work all done."

"Okay," said Jojo slowly. She held up the robes. KwiKwi did some magic and the robe was dry. Jojo threw the robe on and smoothed out her skirt. She piled some food onto her plate and started to eat. Suddenly, she noticed that something odd was happening to the Slytherins. Nobody else seemed to have noticed. The changes were taking place ever so slowly. At first, one by one, the Slytherins stopped eating and clutched their stomachs. And then slowly, they started to shrink, and get smaller, and smaller, until they were about the size of your average Barbie doll. Now people were noticing. Jojo frowned when she heard laughter a few seats down. The four boys on the train were giving each other high fives.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! Detention! Honestly Mr. Lupin-do you wish to lose you prefect badge on the first day?" said a shrill voice. It was professor McGonagall. Jojo's eyes became round like Frisbees. McGonagall was now really stern. She was no longer bubbly, but looking quite angry. "10 points from Gryffindor each! And how you managed so quickly, I do not know..."

"What's wrong with those boys?" asked Jojo. She did not know their names yet, but already disliked them. "I don't like Slytherins, but they didn't even do anything!"

"They're self-centred, annoying prats who think that everybody else is below them. That's why they do it," said Lily.

"Oi! Evans! Will you go out with me?" shouted Potter. Lily shot him a nasty look. Alice and Marlene sighed.

"I don't see why you won't go with him Lily-he obviously likes you! He hasn't ever gone out with anybody once, AND he's been asking you for five years! He can't be that bad if he wants you that much! Any other guy would have given up by then end of a month!" said Alice.

"She has a point you know," said Marlene.

"Gee guys, thanks for helping," said Lily sardonically.

"We're only doing it for your own good," Marlene replied cheerfully, ignoring the sarcastic tone dripping from Lily's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: PRINCESS

After Lily went on her prefect rounds, the other two girls led Jojo up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was quite surprised when the staircases changed.

"Staircases never changed at home! Not even at Beauxbatons!" Jojo exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry we're not as classy as you're used to, Princess!" said Sirius who was standing directly behind her. His friends laughed. Jojo swivelled around and glared at Sirius.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Don't you like being a princess, Princess?" Jojo took a deep breath and squeezed her knuckles so hard that her nails dug into her flesh.

"Come on, just ignore him," said Marlene. The three girls raced into the common room and up into the dormitory.

"It's only my first day, and that prat is driving me mad!" Jojo growled.

"Yeah, he's hot and all, but very annoying. He hexes random people-or actually Slytherins-in the halls if he's bored."

"And Potter," added Alice.

"And Potter. Pettigrew just hangs around (like a lost puppy), and Lupin doesn't even do anything. Just watches from the side lines and shakes his head."

"I bet he's kissed nearly every girl 4th year and up, and we're only 15!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:7th Year

Two years had passed, and Jojo was returning to Hogwarts once more, and this time, as a seventh year. The whole princess thing hadn't gotten any easier-in fact, as time flew by, it became harder and harder. The summer had been particularly brutal on the family.

News about Voldemort was now common. People were actually starting to fear even saying his name, and started calling him You-Know-Who. Of course Jojo found this quite ridiculous, because sometimes she didn't know who you-know-who was.

So one day, the family had held a reunion-all of the members were sitting in the palace, partying. Jojo met several cousins, aunts and uncles. This was an exclusive party. It was nearly as big as Jojo's Sweet Sixteen birthday ceremony where she was officially made heir to the throne, and crowned.

As the day wore on, the Daily Prophet photographers and reporters arrived. But nobody realized until it was too late that these weren't the actual reporters and photographers-the real ones were bound and gagged in a closet. These were Death Eaters. The Death Eaters had the whole family standing all in one long row and told them to smile for the camera. It was one of those old fashioned cameras, with the push button and the fabric, perfect for staging a massacre. The 'photographer' had everybody smile and had his wand pointed through the lens. He clicked the camera, and muttered 'Avada Kedavra.' Nobody heard him. They only saw magnified flashes of green light bounce at them all. The picture did develop however. It was the last picture taken of the Savard family.

The only survivors were Jojo, Benjamin, their mother, grandma Josephine, and cousin Lenette. The rest were dead. Gone. The actual Daily Prophet was having a field day, as well as the muggle world. Of course the real reason of death was not told to the muggles-an auror had placed a charm on the family to make it look as if they were all shot to death.

The sight had of course been horrific-bodies were strewn across one another, and the magnified Avada Kedavra had singed a few of the closer bodies. The whole world was mourning. It was like going back to the Cold War, when the Romanovs ruled Russia. 'Shot' to death during a photo shoot.

That was the day Jojo was made the official Princess of Arista. She couldn't be made queen until she had gotten married, and Jojo had blown off the sick pure blood fanatic man she was engaged to since the age of five. Yes, Arista really was the centre of attention. People were outraged that Jojo had blown off Prince Christopher, but that couldn't be helped. The man was a creep-a Death Eater. And he collected dead animals... So Jojo had gotten away from the marriage last year, and was now a free woman.

Platform 9 and ¾ was crowded as usual. Members of some secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix heavily guarded Jojo and Benjamin now. Unknown members watched them day and night, and Dumbledore had cast charms on the family survivors. To an outsider, they looked as normal as can be, minus the fact that house elves trailed them around for their every need.

People hushed when the prince and princess arrived at the platform. Jojo scowled. She hated being treated differently. It drove her insane. She hated it more than those stupid balls she had to attend, and the ruffled, itchy dresses she had to wear. Being a princess sucked. Jojo and Benjamin lumbered onto the train and split off on their own ways.

In the train, Jojo sat with her usual group of friends. She put on a false image of bliss that she normally would have worn (for real) so as not to upset her friends, who were deeply worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lily.

"Of course I'm okay. I can't really say that it was a shock-you heard about Voldemort and all. He was bound to come after us sometime for being 'blood traitors.'"

"How can you say his name so-so casually?" asked Marlene.

"I dunno. I'm not really afraid of him. Sure, he can kill me, torture me, and do whatever he wants, but who cares? We'll all die eventually. And if we were immortal, life would be a living hell, and we'd want to die anyways." Alice, Lily and Marlene dropped their jaws.

"So you're not afraid? Even after what he did to you?" asked Marlene slowly. Jojo sighed.

"No. I told you that it was expected. No biggie." But deep down inside, it was a biggie. It hurt, it tore, and it clawed away at Jojo's insides. But she hid this well. Jojo had always been a good actress. Sub-consciously that is. But she desperately wanted to tell someone, anyone. But not her friends. They would just be sad for her, and she didn't want that. She wanted somebody who could still stay happy even through all of the horrific things that had been happening.

The conversation moved on to other things, such as how on earth James Potter had actually become Head Boy, and whether or not Lily liked him. And her friends placed their usual bets on the odds that Jojo would have Sirius' neck in her hands by the end of the week. Last year, Marlene had won all three term bets and had earned herself quite a sum of cash, so this year, the other two were not to be fooled. Jojo shook her head and a smile crept onto her face. The first, genuine smile she had smiled since the massacre.

At Hogwarts, the sorting hat sorted its students as usual, and Dumbledore had made his speech. This was it-the final year. For seven years (or two in Jojo's case) the students in her year had all been kept safe within the walls of the school. What awaited them in reality, most did not know. Others, like Jojo, knew.

The food appeared on the plates once more, and first years looked at it in awe. Jojo didn't even touch it. She had barely touched food since the massacre anyways, and the habit had sunk in. She wasn't about to break it now. She observed the Great Hall. Something was missing though-something that had happened every year since day one at Hogwarts, but it was not food.

She looked around and suddenly realized what it was. The four boys (aka Marauders) had not entered their compartment on the train. In fact, they hadn't even talked! Which mean that Sirius hadn't called Jojo 'Princess,' the horrible nickname everybody but her friends and family called her. Jojo frowned. She felt empty inside. Perhaps she WANTED to be called Princess. Perhaps she did not. Whatever she wanted or did not want still made her feel empty. She'd have to wait. Sirius would call her sooner or later-he hasn't failed me yet, she thought miserably.

All this thinking seemed to have given her a glazed look, because her friends were staring at her, waving their hands in front of her face with no response.

"Jojo? Hey, Jojo? Are you okay? Can you hear us?" Jojo didn't respond.

"Jaqueline Marie!" Jojo came into focus.

"I thought that I told you not to call me that!" she said crossly. Her friends laughed uneasily.

"You sort of zoned out there, Jo," said Alice.

"Did I?" said Jojo dismissively.

"Look, maybe you're not alright after all," said Lily. "You haven't even touched your food!"

"And normally you'd have eaten half the table out by now and not gained a pound," added Marlene enviously. Alice snorted.

"Even if she did gain weight, she'd lose it anyways-she's a seeker after all." Her friends went into some sort of discussion about who knows what. Jojo got up from the table and left to the common room. Her elf followed behind her.

"Look KwiKwi-not to be rude or anything, but do you mind leaving me alone for a bit?"

"But mistress will be hurting!"

"No, it's alright." Jojo bent down and whispered to the elf, "I know there are people watching me, so it doesn't matter." KwiKwi looked at her dubiously, but scurried away.

Jojo did not really go to the common room. She just wandered the halls and looked around a bit. Everything was strangely empty-not a person was in sight. Just portraits, but even the people in the portraits seemed to have vanished. Only walls and walls of emptiness.

Her footsteps echoed through the halls and Jojo wandered around for hours, thinking of nothing, and taking in nothing. It was as if she were sleepwalking. It wasn't until her feet screamed with a terrible ache that she realized how late it was. Most students were probably getting ready for bed or already asleep. Jojo looked around her, and recognizing the surroundings, pulled the last of her strength and ran into the common room.

The common room was just as empty as the halls had been a few hours ago. Not a person was there, but the fire was crackling merrily. Jojo was mesmerized by the dancing light, and soon fell asleep on the soft chair she was sitting on.

Jojo was strangely cold. And she felt uncomfortable. She was not lying down in a bed, but she was seated. Jojo frowned before remembering where she was. The last of the fire was dying out. She flicked her wand at the fireplace and the light roared back.

"Hey Princess," said a soft voice. Jojo's usual reaction would have been to hex Sirius into the oblivion, but this time it was different. He had not said Princess in that offending, scornful mocking tone of voice, but more in a soft, playful one. Jojo turned around as she yawned. Sirius stood behind her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"I was sleeping."

"I see. So how come I don't have something sprouting out of my skin?"

"I dunno. Because you're not being a prat?" Jojo suddenly clamped lips together. She was mentally beating herself up. Sirius laughed and sat himself in the chair opposite of her. Jojo gave him an odd look.

"So..."

"So..."

"Er, I'm sorry about your family," he said jerkily.

"W-what? Oh, that's alright. It-it was 'expected.'" Sirius raised an eyebrow, but did not question her.

"How come you don't eat anymore?"

"Don't I?"

"No. I can tell-you look like skin and bones. Plus you didn't even touch your food at the feast."

"Mmm."

"Come on, Princess! You've gotta eat sooner or later, otherwise you'll die!"

"Well I'm not hungry," she replied firmly.

"Hmmm. Well what if I take you to the kitchens-they have the best food there AFTER the feast. I'm hungry anyways..." Jojo perked up. THE KITCHENS? HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND THE KITCHENS? She thought to herself.

Jojo heaved a sigh and got up. She wanted to go into her dormitory, but she wanted to see the kitchens as well-this may be her only chance! So doing a random pick, she squeezed her eyes shut before letting Sirius drag her down to the kitchens.

The corridors were dark and empty, except for the occasional ghost who passed by. Jojo could feel her heart thumping every time she heard a sound. This was not how she had planned her year to start off. Normally the only time she would even SPEAK to the Marauders (or more like yell) was to tell them off for losing house points, or scream at them for hexing people in the halls. Oh, and for their midnight extravaganzas. And yet, here she was, roaming the halls in the dead of night with none other than Sirius Black, James Potter's partner in crime. WHAT HAVE I DONE, she thought to herself. I'VE BETRAYED MYSELF!

As the two silently walked around, Sirius abruptly stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Even in the darkness Jojo could see him grinning, his pearl white teeth sparkling in the dark. He reached out and tickled the pear and suddenly, a doorknob appeared. Jojo raised her eyebrows. She had passed this insignificant looking portrait so many times; she wondered how she had ever NOT seen a house elf come in and out of one.

"Wanna do the honours?"

"Huh? Oh, er, yeah." Jojo reached forwards and turned the doorknob, pushing the portrait forwards. She stared in awe at the sight-house elves were everywhere, scurrying about in their business. A particularly jumpy house elf ran forwards squeaking, "Master Sirius, Master Sirius! We is not expecting you so soon!" The elf seemed delighted.

"Is Master wanting the usual? And what about the Misses?"

"What? Oh, we're not married! I'm Jojo." Just then another house elf bound forward.

"Mistress Jaqueline!" Jojo winced. "Just call me Jojo. Please?" KwiKwi brought forward a plate of éclairs and milk. Jojo wasn't feeling particularly hungry, but the food looked so delicious. She shoved one in her mouth. Sirius looked amused.

"Ow come ou on't ferve vees," Jojo swallowed, "How come you don't serve these things during meals?"

"These is being special treats for kitchen visitors," said the first elf.

"Interesting." Several other elves came forwards with a platter of roast chicken, gravy and potatoes. For some reason, Jojo was hungry now. Her mouth was watering. She greedily ate the food, as if she had not eaten for a month. (Which was almost true, since she nearly never ate anyways).

"So how come you're so nice to me all of a sudden?" Jojo asked Sirius as she helped herself to another éclair. Sirius pursed his lips together before speaking.

"You know my family-dark idiots and such..."

"Uh huh."

"Well they were planning something when I left last year. I just didn't know what. They're Death Eaters you know-even Regulus, and he's only fifteen."

"What!"

"Yeah... I think that they were the ones who killed off those muggles last week. I-I guess I felt," Sirius paused. "I guess I felt guilty."

"Well don't be," said Jojo curtly, "You're not a Death Eater I hope, so you have no reason to be."

"But I could have told somebody that they were planning! Of course I bet that everybody knows who they are." Jojo spoke no more. She took the butterbeer and got up.

"Come on-we'd better get going. It's getting l-early."

"Good idea. Let's go."

After thanking the house elves, Jojo and Sirius left. They were just nearly at Gryffindor Common room when Sirius swore.

"What?"

"Filch is headed this way," he hissed.

"What? How can you tell?"

"Never mind! Just hurry up and run. Professor Holloway is in the other way."

"What! Oh shoot!"

"Just run-we can't risk being slow. We're almost there. Ready? 3, 2, 1!" Jojo ran-she could hear Filch's footsteps and professor Holloway shouting. Jojo ran. Sirius was already at the portrait. He muttered the password and waited for Jojo to get in before letting it shut.

The two panted before Jojo dropped onto the floor.

"No, not now," wheezed Sirius, "They'll be coming in-get into your dorm."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. EVER."

The two ran into their dorms just as the portrait slammed open. Jojo threw on her pyjamas right on her robes and jumped into bed as noiselessly as possible. She could hear Filch cursing in the common room, and boys complaining angrily as Holloway was ransacking their dormitories for anybody out of bed.

"We're trying to sleep here!"

"Yeah-go bother somebody else!"

"How do you know it was even us? It could be the girls!"

"SILENCE!" screamed Holloway. All was silent.

"Should I EVER catch anybody out of bed, you can just imagine what'll happen to you as punishment. Filch-get those ruddy girls out of their beds." Jojo bit her lip. Thanking God that she was in seventh year and not first, she quickly changed her clothes completely, and messed up her hair. She could hear the younger girls complaining now, as Filch screamed from the bottom of the stairs. A fifth year came in and woke up all the seventh years.

"There's a dorm check or something going on. We have to get down." Grumbling, the girls put on their robes before slipping downstairs.

"What's going on?" whispered Lily, "and where were you?"

"Shh! Not now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Lily's Epiphany

"SILENCE! No more complaints! Tonight somebody was out of bed in this area. I don't know who it was, but rest assured that I WILL find out whom," he spat, glaring at the Marauders, "and the person WILL be punished accordingly." Everybody glared at him. He smiled sweetly.

"And since you're all awake now anyways, I suppose I might as well pick up your essays." The common room exploded with whines and complaints.

"SILENCE!" Suddenly professor McGonagall stepped into the common room.

"Christopher! I believe that I'm head of house here! What is going on? And so early in the morning too...One would think that you were a mere child!" Holloway huffed indignantly.

"There were students out of bed this morning, MINERVA. Filch and I were checking around the area when we heard running. The Fat Lady would not tell us who was out."

"Well you should know to leave this for me-you do not see me barging into the Slytherin common room at 1:00 in the morning, do you? I think not!" Holloway scowled and motioned for Filch to follow him out. McGonagall smirked before turning back to the students.

"Bed. NOW!"

Jojo shot Sirius a relieved look as she and the rest of the seventh year girls headed back up the stairs. Lily, catching this look shot her a furtive look. Jojo glanced at McGonagall and mouthed 'upstairs'. Lily nodded wearily, also looking over at the head of house, who was looking knowingly at Jojo. Lily knew, however, that the professor would leave her be considering Jojo's circumstances. She watched as Jojo looked over at Sirius again and smirked at the realisation: something was going on between those two.


End file.
